Lincoln Apocalypse: Forever I'll live
by SmoothMooveDood
Summary: Summary: A Young boy named Lincoln Loud had everything, money (that he had to share with his sisters), well-known kid at school (which they know him as the guy who gets picked on by a girl, has a affection over a extremely old women (or milfs), tricked every boy in school that he knew how to to get down and dirty with the girls: continue in book
1. - Prologue -

_**Summary:**_ A Young boy named Lincoln Loud had everything, money (that he had to share with his sisters), well-known kid at school (which they know him as the guy who gets picked on by a girl, has a affection over a extremely old women (or milfs), tricked every boy in school that he knew how to to get down and dirty with the girls, used his sisters to look better than a gerbil and for a trophy, and have a best friend that has sssuspect fathers that makes his friend suspect and since they hang out, Lincoln is in a position where he's suspect (or bisexual like one of his sisters Luna just Lincoln would be the one needing the pillow since he's a innocent young boy)(Oh, this roast was spicy)), BEAUTIFUL WHITE HAIR (The boy got beautiful hair what can I do... this ninja is adopted, his sisters and parent's hair is fucking trash bro! You know what, THEY AIN'T READY! I'M ABOUT TO IN ON THESE NINJAS! During another time), and Lincoln Loud GETS THE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY(What the f*k is this my n*a? Incest? Do I like innocent hot, cute, stunning little girls, i'm getting aroused! Calm the f*k down me!? I have f*ing issues. I'm p*k, c*t, p*y, n*r f*t. Excuse me i'm have issues that i have to address a doctor that's an expert on memes)! but one day things change into a messed up life.

 _ **IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**_ Hello Everyone This is an 1 year old fanfiction that is not complete (I stopped a week after), but has like 2 chapters and one incomplete one. I really didn't know what to do with this and yes its VERY stupid and I only done it as a joke. No meaning, no blood, sweat, and tears were made into this, I just done it because the loud house has very popular a year ago and maybe i could've gain some type of popularity. I just wanna know in the comments if I should continue or just kill it. If you like, just say something, if not, say something else. It was though fun and there was some mistakes but if you guys like it, i'll fix it and make a new chapter (or 2) every week (or in a small amount of days). Anyways thank you for your time on reading this and no, I don't have a weird affection over these small cute and handsome kids, like oh my gawd please take my- AHEM! I'm getting carried away ha ha. The Loud House is belong to Chris Saviano and the cartoon was made in Nickelodeon Studios in Florida. Viacom takes responsibility over Nickelodeon Cartoons and I have no intentions of stealing there characters or shows. These characters are not mind but I betrayed on how they act in the FanFiction I made. This is not canon (connect to or approved by the original creators) to The Loud House I just make them do what I want in my mind onto a website. Now please enjoy my story

Lincoln Apocalypse: Forever I'll live

\- Prologue -

Once upon a time, in a town called Royal Woods, there's was a young boy named Lincoln Loud who had a normal, fun life.

Until on Friday, Lincoln was dealing with a lot of stress With school, friends, social life, family, he couldn't take it. Lincoln was inside his room with a knife and he was ready to make all his troubles go away until his sister Lucy scared him by surprise above his roof.

What are you doing Lincoln? Lucy asked.

Oh nothing.

Then what's with the knife?

I have a string in one of my clothes and was going to cut it. Lincoln was worried that she will stop him from his crazy idea but she wanted to ask Lincoln an important question.

Lincoln, are you depress with your life.

No. I'm not.

Then Why'd you look so unemotional the past week?

It must be a phase that I'm having.

You're unemotional with a knife in your hands. You know who I am Lincoln and I can tell you're trying to kill yourself.

Lucy, Lincoln said holding up the knife in a scary voice, Hide my body and tell everyone I ran away.

He ALMOST struck his face with the knife but Lucy stopped him.

Lincoln I need you for a quick experiment.

What is it for.

Can I put a spell on you for a second?

Sure.

Lucy jumped down from Lincoln's sealing and raised her hands above his head wiggling her fingers saying the following words, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

Nothing happen.

Strange. Lucy said, I done everything correctly and there should be a blue and white aura around you.

You tell everyone the lie?

Yes I will. But, can I watch you die?

Why not.

Lincoln lifted the knife above his head and thrusted it into his chest across and lifted it out.

Blood started to spray all over Lincoln's hands and shirt. It also covered Lucy with blood as well. Lincoln fell to the floor and on that very day, Lincoln died curled up bleeding.

At that same moment, a blue and white Lincoln started to form out of his dead body and out of nowhere, there were two Lincolns.

The second Lincoln was atop of the dead one and the body was starting to form into a real Lincoln. After it was done forming, it fell on the original Lincoln and he was hurt.

Oww. Said the new one. It was looking around and it started to speak

Hey, I'm still alive in my room. Aww! *Cough Cough* My, chest. The new Lincoln was coughing up blood and look at his chest.

My chest is normal. I didn't do anything to myself.

My Spell work. Lucy said smiling. You was going to kill yourself because of stress so I cast a spell on you that when you die, you come back alive and you feel a lot more calmer.

Wow, thanks Lucy. But how did you know and Why'd you help me?

I was stalking you only for a second until you seem depressed and you look like it all week so I tried to learn a new spell to help you with your problem.

Thank you again Lucy and- Hey… why was you stalking me?

You may never know. Lucy crawled under Lincoln's bed and when Lincoln looked to see her, she vanish.

That should and should not surprise me.

Oh, I didn't notice you there. Lincoln said to the readers. As you might of seen, Lucy put a spell on me so if I feel stressed out, I could just kill myself and everything would be better. That actually sounds bad.

Lincoln stand up and noticed all of the blood and started to panic. Oh no, there's blood all over me and on my bed! I'll have to clean everything. First, I have to get rid of the my body, then take a shower to get the blood off, and i have to clean my clothes, bed, and carpet too! What if my sisters find out or my parents! I'm a dead man. I can't handle any of this pressure. Lincoln picked up the knife and he was going to stab himself again until Lucy came back from his bed and gave him a gun.

With my spell, it also came with a gun that's for the person who gonna kill thier self with.

When Lincoln looked at the gun, it has his name carved on it.

What's this gun purpose?

It's hard to explain Lincoln but I was learning about the spell and it said that if the person under the spell shoots there self with the gun, it will be a fast and unpainful death and the gun is silent.

I'm gonna leave now Lincoln, but if you have any questions about your spell, ask me. Lucy said while walking out of the room.

Wait, Lucy! Lincoln stopped Lucy from walking out. You have blood all over you.

I will tell everyone that I made fake blood to scare you and that you have some on you as well. Lucy said pointing at Lincoln and everywhere else. I accidently pour it on your bed and carpet and got it on me.

What a decent lie Lucy *cough* *cough* *hack*! Why am I keep on *cough* coughing up blood?

The side effects are kicking in. You will have to withstand the previous suicide with the pain but it won't kill you. Also, the guns has another ability for you. When you kill yourself, you won't have the side effect, but, for all the other weapons, you will be more vulnerable to pain.

Could have you learn a spell that revive me when I die and and another spell that makes me calmer?

Maybe, but that would waste a lot of time. I'm actually happy that this spell work because this could have failed and we would all lose you Lincoln.

Lucy walked over to Lincoln and hugged him.

I don't want to lose you Lincoln.

Don't worry Lucy, I'll always be here (surprisingly).

(Hello, I'm the creator of this Fanfiction and I just want to point out that this won't be some type of loudcest or Lincoln x Lucy/ 1 boy, 10 girls, infinite possibilities nonsense so please don't leave and send me hate

PS. I'm a very good person and don't support Brother x Sister or Brother&SisterxMother&Father stuff. That's disgusting. Back to the fanfic)

The hug between Lincoln and Lucy was a long one.

When Lucy and Lincoln was done hugging, Lucy left Lincoln's room.

Welp, with all the craziness happening today I'm gonna go to sleep.

Lincoln's bed had a little bit of blood on the side so it didn't bother Lincoln when he took off his clothes and went to bed.

Everything was going fine after that. No one went inside Lincoln's room, no one bother Lucy, every thing was fine until…


	2. - Hiding the evidence -

-Hiding the evidence-

2am in the morning Lucy went inside Lincoln's room and waked up Lincoln

Lucy, it's 2am, what do you want. Lincoln was all sleepy and in pain from early today.

Lincoln, I'm gonna need your help washing everything and taking out your body.

OH SNAP! I FORGOT! Did anyone see my body!

Well, Lucy said in a embarrased way, you see, Leni found your body and she told Lori, who told Luan and Luna, who the told me and Lyn, and then Lyn told the twins, who told Lisa and Lily, then Lily drew a picture to mom and dad.

Basically, everyone in this household knows about you and dead you.

Lincoln started to shake and breath heavily, are-are y-you joking Lucy? Lincoln fell out of his bed on his knees and holding Lucy by her arms. Please tell me you're joking?

That's Luan's job but, yes, I'm joking.

Ahhh, Lincoln let out a sigh of relief. *Gasp* ahhh, *Gasp* ahhh, *Gasp* ahhh. Just let me lie down on my bed for a second. Lincoln climbed on his bed and continue to breath heavily.

*Gasp* ahhh, *Gasp* ahhh, *Gasp* ahhh, *Gasp* ahhh, *Gasp* ahhh, *Gasp* ahhh *Gasp* ahhh, *Gasp* ahhh, *Gasp* ahhh *Gasp*... (6 seconds later) ahhh.

Are you done yet? Lucy asked impatiently.

Not *Gasp* yet-ahhh. (10 seconds later) okay, I'm done.

Good, now help.

Alright then. But first, if you you don't mind Lucy can you turn around of a second.

Alright then Lincoln but make it quick.

Lincoln was putting on his clothes. While Lucy asked Lincoln a question, Lincoln, what are you doing,

Putting on my clothes.

Oh yeah, you don't have any pajamas like the rest of us. Ha ha. Lucy grinned

It's not funny. Lincoln blushed.

But it is to me.

When Lincoln was done, Lucy had on a head flashlight and navigated Lincoln through the hallway, downstairs, and into the garage where they both grabbed two buckets each and Lincoln carried two shovels, they both went back upstairs, and into the bathroom. They poured water in only 2 buckets and but the two shovels next to Lincoln's room and they both went back inside Lincoln's room.

Lincoln turned on the light inside of his room and closed the door.

Now we just need to clean the blood and buried the body. Lucy said.

Lincoln shoved his dead body under the bed and He and Lucy started to clean the room.

After they was done they flushed the bloody water down the toilet, Lincoln carried the body over his back and carried one shovel while Lucy carried all the buckets and one shovel and they both left out though the garage while Lucy putting down the buckets. Lucy and Lincoln put down the shovels and lifted the garage door, Lucy grabbed both of the shovels and Lincoln closed the garage.

While they was walking they notice a mysterious black figure in the distance.

Hey, who's there? The mysterious black figure said.

Lincoln and Lucy slowly walked backwards into the garage but the figure started to get closer.

Lincoln, stuff the body under vanzilla and hide under it. Lucy said and they both hid under vanzilla and while the figure gotten close, he looked around and walked away.

Lucy and Lincoln saw its feet moved away and they stop hiding under the van.

Lincoln grabbed the body and put it over his shoulder again and Lucy hold the two shovels again. They was walking over to their backyard until the mysterious figure surprised them and it was .

Ahhhhh! Shouted Lincoln and Lucy.

Ahhhhh! Shouted

Ahhhhh!

Ahhhhh!

Ahhhhh!

Ahhhh!

Ahhhh!

Ahhh!

Ahhh!

Ahhh!

Ahhh!

Ahh!

Ahh!

Ahh!

Ahh!

Ahh!

Ah!

Ah!

(3 seconds of silence later)

What are you doing Louds!? Yelled

What are you doing! Lincoln strike back.

What. You never seen a man taking a midnight stroll, and what's with the body and shovels?

It's one of Luan's prank. Lucy said in a real quick way.

peered at the body and Lincoln was worried that he would notice it was his body.

Well I guess we'll see you later. Lincoln started to walk away with Lucy.

Hmm… alright then-wait that body looks familiar.

why did you go into our backyard. Lucy said.

Ah! Well… um. I was never here.

Neither were we. Lincoln and Lucy stare into eyes and he stared back then they slowly walked away.

L&L (I'm getting tired -From the writer) started to dig from the ground and place L's dead body inside. They was about to push the dirt over the hole until they notice a huge flaw. L&L looked at the body and slowly looked at Lincoln's left shoulder.

They notice a trial of blood.

Oh no. Lincoln said and looked depress.

Don't worry Lincoln. We can clean this up.

L&L buried the body and clean the blood trail and everything else all the way up to Lincolns room

Well, I guess we're done Lucy.

Yeah. I guess this was fun and scary.

Yeah. Ha ha.

Oh, Lincoln said, look at the time.

3 o'clock. The devil's hour. Lucy was grinning in a devilish Mannor.

Hey Lucy, does this spell has anything to do with that?

Nope, but that would be cool.

Well, I guess I'll see you later Lucy.

Bye Lincoln.

Lucy left his room and Lincoln took off his clothes and went back to bed.

Under the ground were Lincoln's dead body was it eyes glowed red and it spoke.

6660 Minutes before Destruction. Then it eyes closed and didn't speak no more.

Lincoln got up and felt a pain in his chest.

I hope Lucy was right. Lincoln was worried. The gun. Where did I put it? Lincoln looked under his dirty clothes and notice the gun and the knife. He opened his dresser and put both of the weapons inside. I guess you'll be sleeping here tonight. Lincoln said while he put it under all of his junk. He went back to sleep knowing that his crime is completed (I'm trying to make it sound cool -From the writer). What will happen the next day Lincoln dreamed...


End file.
